1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for maintaining the integrity of email authorship.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional email communications, when a user receives an email thread that was forwarded or replied to, the user has no way of knowing whether the content of the email prior from the last sender is authentic. In such systems, when a user is replying or forwarding an email thread, that forwarding or replying user has access to edit or modify the content of the email of the prior sender. Such edits are often made with good intentions because the user may add additional information, may clarify the content, or correct the content of the prior email. However, such edits may be malicious because the user may deliberately manipulate or outright fabricate the content of the email.